


Propsal

by FeralWaffle



Category: DnD - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Funny, Humour, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Relationships: Erika Baker/Ursa of The Bloodied Blade Clan
Kudos: 2





	Propsal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_D_Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/gifts).



It took Ursa a good three weeks before she could get away from Erika or even find an excuse not to be with her. It wasn’t that Ursa wanted to be separate from her darling Moon, but quite the opposite, she wanted to be with Erika at any possible moment. To share in her pain and happiness, taking the good and the bad days, and that’s the exact reason Ursa found herself in the best jewelry store this land could offer.

Smaug’s Ring shop was one, if not the only, jewelry shop that actually catered to every species. As long as you have gold you were a valid customer, and that was something Ursa could respect. Especially when she needed this ring as soon as possible, she had a plan for proposing to Erika. If she were to propose during the Eclipse Festival then she needed this ring within the next day. Ursa had everything planned out to the T and this was the only thing she needed.

As Ursa opened the shop door, she heard the ring of the bell above her head. It was the little things like those that made her smile, if she was honest. As she took in the whole store Ursa couldn’t help but look at everything. This store.. It most definitely wasn’t like any other store she had been to before. The walls were piled with gold, and the cabinets that held rings were messy, but it wasn’t a bad messy. The whole store seemed welcoming and warm, it was almost like entering your grandparents house on a warm summer’s eve.

“May I help you young lady?” Asked, an old voice that knocked Ursa completely out of her stupor.

Ursa turned to where she heard the voice and was pleasantly surprised. There at the counter was an elderly dragon halfling, who by the looks of it, had seen better days. He had scars all over his body, but yet had a professional air around him, which must have been the suit he was wearing.

The dragon halfling raised his non existent eyebrow and huffed, “Young lady, I said may I help you?”

Ursa shook her head, and gave a smile, “Yes sir, sorry I was a bit distracted..”

The dragon halfling laughed, which surprised Ursa, “Let me guess, was it scales?” He asked then lifting up his tail in his hand giving her a kind smile, “Or was it the tail? Ladies  _ always _ love the tail.”

Ursa giggled, “No sir I’m sorry, I’m afraid I’m taken.” She gave him a smile, walking towards the counter and putting her hand on it, “Maybe you can help me make that a percent thing Mr….?” Ursa trailed off hoping the man would finish

“Mr. Smaug ma’am” He said standing up from his chair, and holding out his hand to shake, “That’s my name, and you're looking for an engagement ring then?”

Ursa grabbed the Halfling's hand and shook it, “Yes sir, we’ve been together for two years, and I think she is the one.” She let Smaug’s hand go as the man walked around the counter, “I plan on proposing during the Eclipse Festival, and that maybe you would have a ring that represents that?”

Smaug smiled and nodded, motioning for Ursa to follow him, “Yes, actually I had a dwarf pawn this on me a few days ago.” Ursa raised an eyebrow when they stopped at a gold pile, “Just one moment ma’am.”

Ursa raised an eyebrow when Smaug bent down, starting to dig through the gold pile. “Would you like some help sir?” Ursa asked, feeling now a little out of place in the empty jewels store. She saw how Smaug freeze for a moment,, “Not that I mean to offend you sir just-“

“It's just how you Orcs are I know,” Smaug said his head turned towards Ursa smiling, “No, I froze because I found it, now tell me do you know your beloved’s ring size?” Smaug asked standing up, a ring in his hand.

Ursa couldn’t help but eye Smaug’s hand for a moment before shaking her head, “Um, Yes sir. I believe her ring size is a seven I measured while she slept..” She was more than a little surprised when Smaug started to laugh.

He wiped a tear from his eye, “Sorry, It’s just it’s not often I get a customer who actually knows the ring size!” Smaug said handing the ring to Ursa, “Sorry, just most have to come in and exchange the ring.. Now tell me, that is a size seven, but is it the one for her?”

Ursa examined the ring in her hand and was in awe. The ring…. It was beautiful, it was a sterling silver band, wisps of what must have been black Ore entangling itself on the ring. Then there on the top were three gems, one sapphire and one Ruby. But what really caught her eye about the ring was the very last gem. It was a square cut garnet, and in it, she didn't know  _ how _ but there was somehow a heart shape in the cut. It was absolutely beautiful, it was everything Ursa was looking for and more!

Ursa shook her head and put on her best poker face, “I’m sure she would enjoy the ring yes, but how much are you asking for a ring such a this?” Ursa handed the ring back to Smaug, “After all, this ring looks well crafted. It should cost a pretty penny am I right?”

Smaug chuckled and nodded, “Yes, your right about that, but…” he trailed off giving the ring a wistful look, handing the ring back to Ursa, “But, I am a sucker for happy endings believe it or not.” 

Smaug motioned for Ursa to follow him, which she did back to what she assumed was the front desk. Smaug made his way around the desk again, grunting as he sat back into his chair, leaning back in it and smiling.

“Mr. Smaug?” Ursa said, the ring still in her hand, “What is the payment?”

Smaug just smiled, leaning forward and putting a ring box on the counter, “My dear, I think a good payment would be little visits don’t you think?” He sighed a little frown now on his face, “I’ll be honest young one, I’m quite lonely, so if you wrote letters and visit from time to time. I think that ring can be yours for free, does that sound alright with you?”

Ursa gaped before shaking her head, “Sir, I can do that, but at least let me give you some sort of payment in gold.” She went to dig in her pocket pulling out 20 gold pieces, “Please, it doesn’t feel right-”

Smaug held up his hand, “I said no, just take the ring and make sure to stay in touch,” he smiled, his eyes having something warm and inviting in them, “Just, make your beloved happy and satisfied.”

Ursa nodded her head and took the ring box, putting the ring in it. A smile on her face as she did, she could feel tears swell in her eyes. This was the last piece she needed, the last piece she needed to at last be one with her beloved.

Ursa looked up from the box and back to Smaug, giving the old man a huge smile, “Thank you Mr.Smaug, I promise I’ll keep in touch.” 

Smaug nodded, grabbing a pipe from under his desk and lighting it, “I sure hope so, now go put a ring on your woman young one.”

Ursa nodded and exited the shop, the ring now in her hand. As she stood in front of the shop she couldn’t help but open the box again. As Ursa looked at the ring, she couldn’t help but feel like this was a dream. A beautiful wonderful dream one where she didn’t even want to wake up from at all. Ursa let out a dreamy sigh as she closed the box, carefully putting it into her pants.

Just in time it seemed, because as soon as Ursa put that away in her pocket she felt arms wrap around her waist. “Hm… it appears I’m being robbed, whomever this is you might want to let me go.” As she said that, Ursa gently grasped the hands on her waist.

In response Ursa felt Erika giggle, “Oh yes, I am such a vicious bandit ma’am! Now give me all your kisses!”

As she said that, Erika let go and Ursa turned around, she then bent down and gave Erika a kiss on her forehead. “Well, I’m sorry but that’s all I have.” As she said that Ursa gave a dramatic swoon. “Oh please, Ms.Bandit do be gentle with me!”

Erika giggled and pulled Ursa down, the Orc in question giving her soon to be fiancé a smirk, “Well I do think I can let you go, but you need to give me a kiss on the lips before I do.”

Ursa raised her eyebrow, “Well, aren’t you a tough bandit?” But that was the last thing she said as she cupped Erika’s face. The elve in question was wearing a mischievous grin, but Ursa just shook her head and gave in.

Ursa didn’t know how to describe how the few seconds kissing Erika was different this time… There wasn’t a spark, but more of flame, one that seemed to comfort her, one that she didn’t want to let go. It was warm, and wanted her stay, to stay in its warmth and to keep the fire going at the same time.

When they pulled away from each other Erika gave her a smile, one that said she too, felt the same thing. In return that made Ursa give Erika a warm smile as well.

"Well, now ma'am we should head back to the Inn." Ursa grasped Erika's hand guiding them down the busy street, "We'll need to get all the rest we can get for tomorrow right?"

Erika giggled, now swaying their hands as they walked, "That is very much true my dear.” She smiled, and Ursa couldn’t help but wonder what she was smiling about, “Tell me dear, are you as excited as me for the festival? It’s not everyday that an eclipse happens you know. I’m glad they host this festival, something this rare does deserve such a celebration.”

“That it does Erika,” Ursa smiled, “Yes, to answer your question by the way. I’m  _ very  _ excited, you are right something like this doesn’t happen often, so I’m excited to see what it all looks like.”

Erika hummed in agreement, the walk back to the Inn was spent in comfortable silence. That was another thing Ursa adored about her blazing sun, they didn’t have to talk to be comfortable with one another. No, they could just walk, they could just enjoy scenery together and just be  _ happy. _ If anything this walk just rooted the idea of marriage more deeply into her head.

Once they got to the inn, it was already sundown. So with that, they just greeted the innkeeper and sleepily made their way to their room. When they got there, Ursa thanked any God that listened that they had gotten the queen bed. It was something that wasn’t needed, but was very much appreciated. They could sleep comfortably together and not worry about crowding each other.

Erika was the first to strip down into her underthings and quickly snuggle up under the covers giving a quick goodnight. It made Ursa smile, but instead of getting under the covers, she went to the bathroom first. She carefully removed the ring box from her pocket and smiled. Oh so quickly, she put it in the cupboard above the toilet, the one Erika couldn’t reach and smile.

That was good, that meant the ring was hidden for a goodnight and ready for the festival tomorrow. As she turned to look herself in the mirror Ursa nodded to herself and smiled. She quickly undressed herself and put her clothes neatly in a pile and made her way to the bed. Where once she was under the covers was immediately latched into cuddle by her beloved.

Ursa smiled to herself and could only think of what tomorrow held for them.

_________

Ursa groaned, the light coming in from the curtain disturbing her in her sleep. In this state, Ursa rolled over and tried to grab Erika and pull her into a cuddle, and maybe try and sleep in. But once her arms reached Erika’s side of the bed, she only found a cold half of a bed, a sign that Erika must have gotten up long before her.

That’s when Ursa heard it, not only could she hear the shower running but the singing of her beloved. In all honesty it made Ursa smile, her beloved’s singing was greater than any choir and more serene than any stream. Wiping her the sleep out of her eyes, Ursa stood up and started walking to the bathroom. Once she opened the bathroom door, Ursa couldn’t help but sigh contently. The bathroom was nice and warm, and something she most definitely enjoyed on these chilly spring mornings.

“Ursa? Is that you dear?” Erika asked, peeking out the door, a smile on her face, “Would you like to join me? The water is nice and warm, and I got the fancy lavender shampoo.” Erika sung the last part while wiggling her finger.

“Well, how could I say no to that? Just give me a minute to undress okay?” Ursa heard Erika hum in acknowledgement. With that Ursa hummed to herself and started to take off her night clothes. She took a quick glance at the cupboard that held and ring and decided against it. With Erika in the room with her it was too much of a risk.

With her clothes finally off, Ursa pulled back the curtain and joined her lover in the shower. Who right now was under the shower head, just enjoying how the warm water felt against her body. Against her better judgement, Ursa chuckled and put on her cold hands on Erika’s stomach.

“ _ Traitor!”  _ Erika screeched, pushing Ursa away, only succeeding in moving her a inch or two though, “I  _ invite _ you! Into my  _ hot _ shower! And you curse me with ice, how dare you!” Erika dramatically said giving Ursa a pout.

Ursa just chuckled and went under the stream, bending down and giving the still pouting women a kiss on the lips, “Please forgive me love, the temptation was just too strong!”

Erika just rolled her eyes, and hugged Ursa back, smooshing her face into Ursa’s breasts’. Vaguely Ursa was able to make out what the other woman was saying. “I suppose I can forgive you if you were to wash my hair…”

Ursa raised her eyebrow and laughed, “My dear you’ve been in here how long and you haven’t washed your hair?” The response, she just got was a grunt, and Ursa just laughed and tried to unlatch Erika from her chest, “All right, let me go, if I’m to wash your hair you must let go of my boisterous breast’s love.”

With reluctance Erika did let go of Ursa and turned around. Ursa herself gave Erika a soft smile and grabbed the shampoo bottle. She stepped back to give Erika room and started to wash her hair. Erika hummed in delight, as Irsa washed, as Ursa washed it out. Just as she did that, Erika hummed and leaned into Ursa.

“Love?” Erika asked with a smile as she looked up, “Why don’t we stay here? Have a little ‘us’ day so to speak?”

Ursa froze, her mouth gaping like a fish. She had to think of a way to change Erika’s mind, if she didn’t then she’d need to think of another way to propose to Erika, “But love…” Ursa started biting her lip, until she figured out what to say “But love, I’ve heard the townspeople say, that the Eclipse Festival has special treats.. Ones that are only allowed to be made during the festival.”

Erika stood straight up at that, her eyes wide as she looked up at Ursa, “Really? Don’t lie to me Ursa”

“Not lying,” Ursa said as she washed out shampoo in her hair and began to wash it, “Now hurry up and wash your body so we can head to the festival.”

With that Erika nodded and they both went along with their own shower routine. All the while Erika didn’t see how relieved Ursa looked. The Orc in question screaming in her head, just by the sheer fact that she was able to doge that arrow. Another plan to propose would take even longer, and something like an Eclipse Festival had some symbolism that her beloved would very much appreciate.

“Ursa?” Erika asked looking up at her, “May I turn off the faucet? I’m finished with my shower.”

Ursa nodded, “Yeah, me too. Come on let’s get dry and we can get dressed for the festival.”

Erika smiled, turning off the shower and walking out handing Ursa a towel, “This is exciting! I’m gonna eat all those special treats Ursa!”

“I wouldn’t doubt it love.” Ursa said and she towel dried her hair, “What are you wearing to the festival?”

Erika winked and walked out the bathroom door, “You’ll just have to wait and see my love.”

With that she shut the door, leaving Ursa by herself. With little thought, she quickly locked the door and opened the cupboard, and took out the ring and sighed in relief. It didn’t even move, which was great and she was completely happy about that, she put the ring back.

As she walked out she saw what Erika was wearing. Instead of her usual blue cloak, she was wearing something pink and sparkly and just.. so,  _ so, _ her, and it made Ursa smile. Not only that, but the sash she used today was silver and a few jewels embedded into the sash.

“Well love don’t you look beautiful?” Ursa couldn’t help but say as she walked to the closet picking her own outfit.

Erika giggled and lifted her hood up, her smile now hidden, “Thank you so much! I figured I’d finally wear this old thing for this special occasion.”

Ursa froze, “Special occasion?” Did Erika find out about her plan to propose? Did she find the ring and-

“The Eclipse Festival?” Erika asked, in a confused voice from behind Ursa, “Did you forget from the time we were in the shower to the bedroom?”

Ursa laughed and grabbed her garbs from the closet and turned around, “Oh! Yeah sorry, I’m a bit scattered brained today.” As she said that she rubbed the back of her head, “Are you excited to see all the festival booths?”

Erika smiled and sat down on the bed watching Ursa get dressed, “Yeah! Especially the sweet booths.” Her knees bobbed up and down, “Which please hurry and get dressed before they run out!”

Ursa chuckled as she clinked her buckled together, her outfit now all put together. “Of course, cmon!” She grasped Erika gloved hand, helping her off the bed, “Let's hurry up and get your sweet hand ready? You head down stairs first though okay? I’m going to finish something up herea?”

Erika nodded and started to walk out the door, “Okay, but don’t be long okay?”

Ursa smiled, “Of course love.” Ursa watched and nodded once Erika was out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Ursa completely and utter panicked like a trapped chicken. She quickly ran to the bathroom, skidding as soon as she entered the bathroom. She quickly opened the cupboard and grabbed the ring stuffing it in her pocket. Ursa then moved to look in the mirror too quickly fix her hair. She then nodded in approval at herself.

With that, she walked out of her room and walked down the stairs. Her mind was all but racing as she walked down the stairs. Quickly spotting Erika at the Innkeepers desk. Who in return once she saw Ursa let a huge smile a waved he over, “Ursa come on!”

That made Ursa chuckle and walked over to Erika, “Hello love, are you ready for the Eclipse Festival?”

Erika grabbed Ursa by the arm and practically dragged Ursa out the door, her eyes sparkling, “Come on! Yes, I’m ready and so are you and I’m ready for candy!”

Ursa could only giggle at Erika, who was completely unaware of everyone staring at them as she dragged her down the street. Ursa wouldn’t doubt they did look like quite the pair as they walked. After all, it wasn’t everyday that a large Orc such as Ursa was dragged down the street, much less by such a small lady as her love. It honestly made Ursa flush. She loved it when her love took control, it made her swoon. It made Ursa feel loved and protected.

Once they got to the street where the festival was being held, Erika halted and Ursa had to hold back a chuckle. The smell, once they hit the beginning of the street was incredible, and Ursa too also had to stop herself from drooling.

Erika looked up at Ursa and her eyes were incredibly wide, and Ursa felt herself getting lost in those emeralds, “Ursa…” Erika trailed off, and Ursa felt herself trying to give Erika any kind of negative look, “Ursa, I’m going to eat every single treat here.”

Ursa looked down and gave Erika a stained smile, “Of course dear, but why don’t w pace ourselves before the eclipse-“

“No time, food now!” Just as Erika said that, she started to drag Ursa  _ everywhere. _

Ursa barely had time to pat her pocket to make sure the ring was still there. But it was, and Ursa suddenly found herself in front of every sweet stand this side of the festival. Everything was amazing, if Ursa was honest, people who ran the stands didn’t even take a second glance when her beloved ordered two of everything on the menu. Now, if one everything went both in Ursa and Erika’s mouth that’s a different story.

Though once Erika calmed down and sat down, that when Ursa decided to make her move. Erika was currently leaning against Ursa on the bench, the woman in question comfortably content.

“Erika..” Ursa started, and Erika looked up, a confused look on her face, “Dear I’m going to go stretch my legs and find the perfect spot of eclipse gazing.. Is that okay with you my love?”

Erika nodded, even with her hood covering her face Ursa could tell she was smiling, “Of course love.. while you do that though, I think I’m going to buy some more of that funnel cake” As Erika stood up so did Ursa, “Is that alright?”

Ursa gave a smile, “Of course, I know that sweet tooth if yours can never be satisfied love.”

With that Erika and Ursa both parted ways, while Erika was smiling, she was completely unaware of Ursa’s panic. The Orc in question flipping out in her head, she was so close to proposing to her beloved and there was a slim chance she’d say yes. Once she was out of sight of Erika, Ursa hid behind a tree she stopped and took in a deep breath. She then exhaled and gave herself a smile and walked out towards one of many empty fields.

Ursa had one field in mind, she had scouted the area ahead of time of course. She wanted to find the exact perfect place beforehand and wanted to make sure it was still empty. As she walked towards the spot she scored Ursa couldn’t help but smile. The field was still beautiful, wild lavender and roses were sprouting up and blooming everywhere.

This was it, this was the place she was going to propose to her beautiful Erika Baker.

_______

Ursa smiled when she found her beloved Erika, sitting at the picnic table eating a funnel cake. She quietly walked up behind her and put her hand on Erika’s shoulder. Which the women in question froze and then quickly slapped her hand away.

Ursa started to laugh, “Wow, such a ferocious fighter!” Ursa giggled as Erika slapped her hand away, “I’m sorry Erika, but I found a spot that would be great to enjoy the eclipse.”

Erika softened her posture and started to stand up, “You spooked me woman!” As she stood all the way up, Ursa could tell she was smiling, “Well my gentle maiden, can you please show me the way to the very pretty spot you’ve found?”

Ursa pulled Erika to her side, now walking side by side, “Well my dear, I believe that is very possible.” 

With Erika’s giggle of approval, Ursa brought her in just a little closer. With that, Ursa started her walk towards the spot she found the few days before. And to be honest, Ursa very much enjoyed it, she could tell the eclipse was starting as well, the shadow covering them only served to prober point. Even Erika seemed to notice as well as she sighed and cuddled closer to Ursa.

“It’s pretty like this isn’t it?” Erika said, she pulled down her hood a small smile present on her lips. “I wish it could be like this everyday, I know that plant wouldn’t be able to grow regularly but a woman can dream can’t she, my sweet bear cub?”

Ursa giggled as they got closer to the spot, “Of course my brilliant moon, now we're coming up the spot. What do you think?”

Ursa brought them to a spot and she saw how Erika’s eyes seemed to sparkle, “Wow, my dear you’ve found this in the time you left?”

Ursa chuckled and motioned themselves to sit down, “Of course my love! How could I not, you only deserve the best!” As they sat down Ursa couldn’t help but look into Erika’s eyes, “After all, I personally think the roses and lavenders really do make your eyes pop my dear.”

Erika shoved Ursa slightly but still smiled, “You’re a dork you know that? But you're  _ my _ dork. It’s funny at times like this, I wish we could always stay together forever y'know?”

Ursa chuckled and wrapped her arms around Erika, “I know what you mean Erika, it’s funny we’ve only known each other for two years. It’s funny isn’t it? In these two years, Erika I’ve never felt like I’ve ever connected with another person before.” She patted her pocket, circling the ring in it, “Have you ever felt such a connection before Erika?”

Erika nodded, “Of course Ursa,” she cuddled closer to Ursa, “That’s why I need to ask you a very important question my love.” She suddenly grabbed Ursa’s hand and Erika got her knee. All the while Ursa felt herself flush and her stomach dropped. “Ursa of the Bloodied Blade Clan! Will you do me the honor of being my wife?!”

Ursa felt tears coming to her eyes and nodded as Erika slipped the gold band on her ring finger, “Erika, I can only do this on one permission.”

Erika froze and looked up at Ursa, “Whatever is it my love?”

Ursa grabbed the ring from her pocket, switching places with Erika, “Erika Baker, can you do me the honor or become if Erika Baker of the Bloodied Blade Clan?!”

Ursa slipped the ring on Erika’s gloved finger, Erika looked at the ring and laughed. Tears coming to her eyes as well, “Oh my gosh, did we both plan to propose today?”

Ursa nodded and stood up, Erika as well, “It seems that way my love, and it seems we are engaged as well!”

Erika jumped and hugged Ursa around the neck, “From now and till forever my love.”

As Erika snuggled into Ursa’s neck, Ursa couldn’t help but say it as well, “From now and till forever my love.”


End file.
